Attraction
by Fallen121
Summary: Circumstances bring an unwanted attraction that may come between a happy couple.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus. On another note I have been lazy and disinterested in writing. Personally I owe people who take time out of their lives to read my crappy stories and want me to finish some unfinished stories and there are some who want me to expand one-shots *cough*A warm place*cough cough* I will say a few things about these on my profile. I enjoy the reviews you guys who enjoy reading my stories. I can't thank all you readers for helping me evolve as a writer and if I were you guys rather not look at my evolution as a writer because trust me if you think this is bad my first three to four stories were horrendous. Thank you guys once again for putting up with my existence as a fanfiction writer. My the next update come soon and get me off my lazy ass and hope my plate is a lot less then it has been.

"He's drawn to her naturally, and she to him. It's not their fault Annabeth it's the nature of their domains. A part of him will be hers vice versa." The soothing voice of Aphrodite stated the grey eyed girl. "He cannot help what is now a part of him. Also he won't cheat on you we both, or I know that he won't. But you have to understand that with this new godhood there is a special connection with Artemis." Annabeth formed fists with her hands.

"It's not fair that it took years for us to give ourselves entirely to the other and she gets a part of him. That, while I give myself to him he can't in return." Annabeth replied.

"He's not cheating on you. Why does it bother you so? He's loyal to you and plus he's attracted to a maiden goddess."

"Is it better to know that there's someone else in your lover's heart besides you that they can't help it. It's in their nature? How is it not worse than cheating? I may have his body beside me, but if his heart is not mine how is it love?" Aphrodite was surprised by the daughter of Athena's insecurity towards her own love with the hero of Olympus.

"I never knew that you were this insecure. You're usually very composed and strong like your mother."

"I love him with every fiber of my existence. I only ask in return the same just as any other person with their lover."

"Really?" Aphrodite amused by the answer. "Where is Percy now? After all tonight is a full moon."

"…"

* * *

The camp was silent at midnight as Percy and Artemis talked about nothing in her tent. Just simple topics as how their day went, what's on their mind, and other small talks. Artemis sat on her cot in a silver night gown as Percy stood at her tent entrance dressed in blue swimming trunks and a black shirt. He was looking into her silver eyes and she his sea green eyes

"And that's all that happened today with me and the hunt." Artemis finished. "Perseus why are you here?"

"I really don't know Artemis, now that I think about I just found myself here." Percy answered truthfully.

"I see."

"Well I guess I'll be heading to my pool then since I haven't been turned into some woodland critter."

"I wouldn't do that. Annabeth would be missing you, and nothing would stop her from finding you. But maybe I might do it just this once since I don't want to disappoint you." Artemis said with a look that Percy couldn't

"Uh." Percy said not sure if she was toying with him or not till her lips formed a smile. He let out a sigh of relief. She stood up and walked over to him.

"Percy?" Artemis said as she got within a few inches of touching him.

"Lady Artemis?"

"Do you feel what I feel? The; need to be close to each other?" Artemis asked in a whisper. Percy didn't say anything as he placed his hands into his trunk pockets.

"Is that why you're here?"

"I don't know."

"It's best if you leave n-."

"I was already leaving." Percy replied interrupting Artemis as he dissipated as Artemis felt something in her chest ache as she walked towards her cot. Before she could sit on her cot, she felt the presence of the goddess of architecture.

"Where is he?" Annabeth asked in a borderline demanding tone.

"He's gone swimming like he said he would after our talk." Artemis said. She didn't see a reason to lie nor did she feel like telling Annabeth of what herself and Percy felt.

"If he's not at his pool I'll be back." Annabeth said disappearing in a vapor just for another goddess to come bother her.

"A true shame isn't it." Aphrodite said.

"I guess I won't be getting any sleep tonight." Artemis sighed face palming.

"We don't need sleep remember Arty dear. We're gods after all."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here just to tell you Annabeth already knows about you and her husband's connection. It's sad really to have part of someone you love just taken like that. Then there's the other side where you're prevented by your own morals, and knowing he won't love you back in return the same way as a whole. Just beautiful tragedy for you three. I mean I don't even want to know what he's going through. I'm guessing charges of betrayal that he can't help, knowing that he's drawn to an immortal maiden and she to him. He can't deny the accusations of betraying his wife's trust. Zeus help you three solve this sticky situation the three of you have found yourself in."

"That's one of the most longwinded lecture I've heard you give. There's something you got wrong though Aphrodite. I know where I stand and I will try to fix this."

"You don't get it Artemis." Aphrodite said becoming serious. "There's no way to fix this. Your domains are drawn together. No one thought that this would happen to you two. Even Athena and I recently talked about this last week. You two have this weird aura when the two of you are in the same room. It's so calming and comforting."

" I don't get it why would no one expect this to happen."

"I don't know."

* * *

Percy had just gotten to the other edge of the pool when his wife appeared in jean shorts and a baggy white tee. He gave her a smile which she returned. She walked over to him along the pool's edge. She leaned down and gave him quick kiss.

"You need anything wise girl?"Percy asked.

"I just wanted to ask you something." She replied softly as she sat down placing her feet into the pool.

"What?"

"Do you love me with your whole heart?"

"Of course, you're the only one in my heart." Percy answered as he tilted his head slightly giving his wife a confused look, but he felt a small odd feeling in his chest when he answered. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Aphrodite told me that you're drawn to Artemis." Annabeth replied looking down at her feet.

"What?!"

"You were just with her weren't you? I mean Artemis."

"Uh…"

"You can't lie to me she told me you were there before you came here."

"I was there but we only talked about our day, small stuff, like that. Besides I don't love her. She's also a maiden goddess."

"I know, but your suppose to have natural attraction to her like your domains. I had to double check with my mother after talking to Aphrodite. I thought I was the only noticing this weird presence when you and Artemis were in the same room."

"Annabeth. I love you and only you. Isn't that enough of an answer for you. There's no one else for besides you."

"I'm sorry for doubting you and maybe it's just platonic relationship between you two." Annabeth said tired of her actions and finally feeling reassured nothing was coming in between her and Percy. "See you later tonight seaweed brain?" she said suggestively.

"Defiantly." Percy responded as his wife vanished. Percy stayed there for a while quietly feeling the pool's wave pull and push him. He thought about if it really was a platonic relationship between him and Artemis that he felt nothing else. As if she felt something, he thought back to when they had talked and how she had acted during the entire conversation. She had showed more emotion then had seen in a regular talk, it was the first time he had even heard about what she did on a regular day. There was something about her that he just felt lost and more fascinated about her. Maybe there was something there, or maybe it could just be the full moon.

A/n: Tomorrow I will finish this tomorrow and move onto another project either try to redo a story or a scholarship project.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: I don't own PJO or Hero's of olympus. The final part should be up by monday night.

She tried her best to avoid him whenever she could. She wouldn't talk to him directly unless she needed to during council meetings. Any other time she avoided him like the plague not wanting complicate things beyond the point that they were at now. When he tried to visit her she had her Thalia talk to him and gives him an excuse to why she couldn't see him. She was happy being by herself with her hunters. She had been single and she enjoyed. Orion wasn't even tempting to change her lifestyle. But she was afraid now. If they had the same effect as their domains then she was better off getting away from the tide. The other gods had asked her why the moon was moving farther and farther away from the earth each time she took her chariot up into the sky. She gave them no answer and now here she was in her chariot over the Atlantic. Looking down she saw the waves as always seem to try to reach for the moon. Three hard fought years of avoidance and now she was going to be the midwife to their child soon. Life was indeed complicated as mortals figured out since their existence. Maybe nothing would happen between the two. Maybe it's just something Aphrodite and Athena made up; it's nothing to worry about.

Over the years their dreams would collide and it is there that they would meet subconsciously. The dreams they shared were nothing scandalous. It started out as reliving the moment they first met to the dreams of being close friends that sought comfort in one another. What they didn't know was their dreams in them self was giving life to something new and beautiful that neither wanted.

Artemis awoke on her cot with an extra body pulled close to her. Artemis's eyes quickly opened to be blocked by a mess of auburn hair. She swiftly moved her arm away and got up from the cot to see a child about the age of six sleeping on the bed. The child in a startled manner awoke searching for something before holding her gaze on her; showing a big smile with her sea green eyes.  
"Mommy." The child said as it rushed towards her in her birthday suit hugging one of her legs. All that Artemis could muster was placing a hand on the top of his head as she nuzzled her face into her leg.

"Hey Arty, Morpheus told me he felt something odd last night about birth between you and Per-" Aphrodite's voice said as she entered the tent seeing the scene before her. "Am I missing something here?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Artemis replied.

"Mommy, hungry." The small voice said having let go of the goddess and was rubbing her tummy.

"Mommy, eh this is very interesting. And in just a few weeks we'll have a baby Jackson or do we already have one." Aphrodite teased.

"Just stop it."Artemis said with a frown as she looked at the child who she felt was a part of her.

* * *

A few years went by and without a word, and through some favors being called in; the girl Artemis having named her Antigone was unknown to many of the gods. Athena had told her that Antigone was the living manifestation of both her and Percy's attraction to one another. Thus why during the years she was taking care of Antigone they haven't shared any dreams nor have they felt a subconscious needed to be near each other. That is until Percy decided to take his son with him to see Thalia.

Percy had decided to speak to Thalia because they were at a bump in the road in their love life at the moment. His son Luke decided to tag along to see what the Hunt look like. While Percy was talking to Thalia privately in her tent, Luke took a tour around. Thalia had told the Hunt that he was just visiting and was at least trust worthy enough to see the camp, but wasn't allowed in any tent nor flirting. As Luke made his way to the outskirts of the camp someone caught his eye. The seventeen year old looking god child was captivated by one of the sentries who was looking out for any danger that might come out of the woods. He walked over to her as she finished talking to a fellow hunter. She saw him coming and gives him a small smile. He returned the smile and spoke. "Hey." The other hunter took that as her cue to take over her shift and began her patrol.

"Hi." She replied as he stood beside her.

"I was wondering what it's like being a hunter, uh."

"Antigone, I'm technically not a hunter I haven't taken the oath I'm just a tag along."

"Really?" he asked interested at such a spectacle that she was in a camp filled with warrior maidens.

"Yeah, I'm just here for the ride."

* * *

"Percy, I have something to tell you."Thalia said afraid of how the god of tides would react to this news she's kept from him.

"What else besides a play that will probably bore me to death do I need to know?" Percy replied.

"It's not about you and Annabeth. I think Antigone is your daughter."

"Antigone?"

"Artemis's daughter."

"What?"


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Life happens folks life happens. Well here is the undramatic conclusion of this generic story plot I wrote for a crack pairing that I like. And Walter mitty was a good movie but not great. It wants to be something amazing but it tries to be a everybody pleaser movie. Trying to maximize its revenue and profit so it leaves itself at times hanging on the edge.

"I've had this thought since I saw her."Thalia stated looking Percy in the eye searching for any give a ways in his face.

"Are you accusing me of cheating on Annabeth with Artemis?" asked Percy giving an inquisitive look.

"No, what I'm asking is if she is your daughter. So that I could get some explanation on how she just showed up on one day."

"I don't know. Can I see her?"

"Of course, though we have to be careful of Artemis."

"And here is where your father should be. I'm surprised you couldn't find your way back to Thalia's tent." A soft voice said from outside the tent.

"Well I've never been one with the best sense of direction." Percy heard his son respond. Peeking through the entrance of the tent a beautiful young lady's face appeared, with long auburn hair freely in gravity's control. She had a small smile on her lips and the thing about her that caught Percy's attention the most was her sea greens. Her presence felt so familiar to him like himself.

"Lord Perseus." She acknowledged. "Thalia." She was promptly shoved in from behind as Luke appeared. "I should kill you for that."

"I think we best leave now dad." Luke responded with a look of worry.

"No. I want to get to know who this younger hunter you had lead you here like a stray puppy is." Percy responded giving his son a smile.

"My name is Antigone."

"Thalia, can you leave for a moment. Please?" Percy asked his cousin.

"I hope you do realize that this is my tent right kelp for brains."Thalia said as she stood up and walked out.

"Do you feel what I feel Luke?"Percy asked his son who had moved to his side.

"No why?" Luke said. Antigone got nervous at the stares of the god of the tides and his son were giving her.  
"Antigone you feel it don't you. Your mother told you not to say anything didn't she."

"Yes father." She said softly. She knew who he was, her mother and aunt had told her. To think that she'd meet him in person on such a personal level was something she never thought of happening.

"Your mother is?" Percy asked as his son was locked in a state of shock at the line Antigone had uttered.

"It's obvious isn't." she said. "I'm a part of you and her literally. Ever wondered why you two are able to be apart without this nagging feeling of your missing."

"There's something else isn't there?" Percy said eyeing at the weird shift in her. He reached out and she slapped his hand away, but in that one moment he felt longing; a longing drenched in a sea of hopelessness and agony. "What was that?"

"You and mom." she said softly. "Or me to be exact. Being a part of you two, yet being separated doesn't stop the pain of what I am from who I am. A child of a, what if never fulfilled."

"So is she you or is she my sister?" Luke asked.

"I don't know." Both Antigone and Percy answered. Percy gave Luke a look that he understood. It was his time to leave too. After he left there was a moment of a comforting silence. Then what had happened earlier.

"What did you feel earlier when I touched you?" she asked.

"I felt what I had felt nagging at me from a corner of my heart a couple of years ago, does your mother feel this when she has contact with you?"

"No, I don't think so. Maybe she hides it."

"You know you're just as beautiful as your mother."

"I'm being honest here gods and goddesses are good looking. What do you think of Luke?"

"Nice guy, not sure if he got your brain or Annabeth's; though it was interesting to see him try to show interest in me."

"I can't believe he tried to do that."Percy said shaking his head."Though why couldn't anybody sense that you're a goddess."

"Mom called in a few favors. Only my parents can sense that. Mom's searching for Apollo if you were wondering."  
to find Artemis and talk to her.

"Oh."

"You know some days I wish we were a family, and sometimes I wonder why I exist. After all I only now complicate your life not just mom's at this point."

"Now ju-"

"You know it's true. How are going to tell Annabeth about me. Oh by the way I have a daughter with Artemis that our son seems to have an interest in, but probably not anymore with the fact that she's the part of me and Artemis that had been longing each other."

"Antigone."

"What's left to say Dad? At this point it's best if you and Luke forgot you guys met me here. It was nice meeting you Dad." She said as she left the tent leaving Percy there to contemplate what was wrong with his daughter. She just turned sour thinking about how she complicated his and Artemis's life. And she blames her very existence. Well at least this was what he got out of the last sentences of the conversation.

* * *

Artemis sighed as she tucked her daughter in properly as she seemed to have fallen asleep on her bed without having pulled the blanket over herself. Artemis was careful not to full make contact with her. She didn't need to feel her daughter's wants nor her own that she had given to her. The goddess felt as she was walking away from her daughter, that she was walking away from both herself and Percy. When she exited the tent her eyes were meet by his figure standing before her. He looked at her and gave her small smile.

"Why didn't you tell me about her?" he asked changing his expression to one of hurt and discomfort.

"It'd complicate your life. You weren't even supposed to see her." Artemis replied walking past him. He grabbed her by the wrist turning her around to look at him.

"Artemis." he said softly.

"You touched her didn't you?" she asked forcing her hand out of his grasp. "You shouldn't touch her. She'll give you a taste of what the part of you in her wants. It'll disappear after a while." she once more tried to walk away.

"You know you don't have to put on the mask of your a tough woman, and nothing hurts you. She's is a part of me and you and so she's our responsibility." Artemis stopped, but didn't turn back too look at him. She instead looked up at the night sky. Taking in all its beauty as the stars shone with a crescent moon.

"Percy you're with Annabeth and I'm a maiden goddess. The fact that fractured pieces of you and me came together to create a child is something we never expected. This is my fault for falling in love with you to begin with. It shouldn't have happened." Percy didn't know how to respond to her admitting that she had fallen in love with him. She waited for him to say something. There was only silence between them; it wasn't an unwanted silence but time was slipping away from them now. Percy finally spoke.

"Artemis. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that the reason why you fell in love with me was because of me taking godhood, but I'm not so sure I can be sorry about Antigone coming to existence."

"You need to understand Percy if anyone was to find out about her outside of those who already know could be catastrophic. I love her, but even you have to see that our public acknowledgement of her would put her in jeopardy. You only found out about her because she's a part of you that you felt. Just leave it alone the more often you try to visit the more attention you bring from Annabeth and the other gods. She doesn't need to have a more complicated life than the one she has now. I can feel that you want to be her father, but you can't. This situation can't work out the way you want it to. Not this time Hero of Olympus."

"Why are you trying so hard to keep me away from you and Antigone? It's my fault too that you're in this predicament. Let me help you Artemis."

"You can't. Things are already difficult now. You can come visit her if you want, but I don't need you to be here constantly drawing attention to us. I don't want to lose her." Percy didn't know what to say. She was right if he did spend more time with Antigone that things would get more complicate. Percy just couldn't win either way. The fates were indeed cruel. He walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You won't lose her Artemis, I promise you." he said as he pulled her into his chest.

"Then let us go." she replied struggling not to do anything stupid like he was.

"If I could would it make things better?" there was a moment of silence then she answered holding back tears.  
"Sometimes Percy, its best to leave things open ended. You have to go now."

"Some nights I still get dreams of us you know."

"I stopped dreaming, I stopped sleeping awhile ago."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid I'd never want to wake up."

"Isn't Antigone suppose to be the missing parts of us? How can we still have these feelings." Percy said letting her out of his grasp.

"She's becoming her own person. Our parts of her some are coming back to us the ones her godly body no longer needs to sustain form. Its slowly finding its way back to us."

"How do you deal with it?" she took a few steps away from him and turned her head to face him and gave a sad smile.

"I try to forget that I ever met you and it hurts even more when I'm reminded of you." with that he left. Not wanting to cause her anymore pain.

a/n: That's a wrap. I wanted to end on a way more depressing note than my other stories after rereading forest gump and the sun also rises. Well I'll continue to fight an un-winnable battle with life and love.


End file.
